Holiday Summary Drabbles 1
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: It's Christmas and New Years for Sen and Mako and they thought it was time to do some pokemon x christmas stories. Check out these potential ideas for the holidays. And can I just say...i want a stocking full of vulpix's! Aren't they adorable?


Summary Drabbles-holiday addition

 **Author Notes: Yo this Mako~ Here with something a little different from the norm. Now usually we do summaries of twenty stories(that we may or not type up) of a series(Naruto, Angel Beats-etc etc) that may or may not have crossovers.**

 **Like I said things will be different this time around. First off, the summaries if ever done will be long Christmas stories. And so though these summaries are smaller in size, but if ever typed more in length. Today's topic...Pokemon~ Let's get started(don't own Pokemon)**

Pokemon x Christmas

* * *

Ruby the red-nosed deerling

Ruby was a winter deerling that was born with quite the birth defect. Whenever she gets emotional her nose starts to glow. As time goes by she grows and does her best to hide her little nose issue from everyone. But the deerling games are coming up and if she ever wants to prove that she can evolve to join Santa's ranks she's going to have to stand out without revealing her little secret

* * *

Oh Christmas Snover

Snovers camouflage within the forests, blending with the actual trees, but there was one little one that had a dream. Instead of being caught by a trainer, she wanted to be decorated like an actual Christmas tree during the holidays. Will the combined efforts of her furry little forest friends help make her wish come true? Or will she be found and captured before it can happen?

* * *

A Year Without A Delibird( featuring kanto ninetales/alolan ninetales)

So delibird works hard every year bringing joy to pokemon, but when he falls ill he comes to the conclusion that he is no longer needed. His wife jumpluff knows that it's not true and sets out to prove it with her two assistants chingling and chimecho. They best be careful though, as during all this Icetales and Ninetales are having the typical sibling squabble over who's the better pokemon.

* * *

A Christmas Horror Story...starring Frosslass

The title says it all...Frosslass is going to make this a rather tragic Christmas.

* * *

Raichooge(featuring Mimikyu, Duskull, Banette, Haunter)

Raichu over the years has found himself in a state of prosperity, perhaps too much with the way he swindles the rich and steals from the poor. His employee dedenee has been getting nailed left and right too. For four ghost pokemon enough is enough, they're about to see if Raichu can truly clean up his act or if he's better off in the Lavender Tower.

* * *

Politode Stole Christmas

A shout out to one of our favorite poketuber's Silver August from the Silver League Networks.

Politode was sick of hearing the joyful sounds of celebration from his fellow pokemon. He was sick of christmas and all that came with it, so...deep within the safety of his lilypads he began planning, dragging his poor lilipup companion along with him on an adventure of thievery and chaos. Will he learn that there's more to life than just being mean and green? Let's see.

* * *

Growlithe and the Other Stantler

Growlithe just loves the holidays, especially christmas. When news reports reveal that one of Santa's stantler is too injured to battle, she takes it as her calling to step forth and help in whatever way she can. With her partner piplup by her side, she'll need all the help she can get as a certain delivery man is ready to stop her at all costs.

* * *

Milbelle's wish

A little miltank had been born on Christmas Eve, and like her fellow pokemon family was gifted by Santa to speak like the humans do. The grandson of their trainer stumbles upon this miraculous gift, but it's not like he's going to tattle, he can't speak. As bonds between boy and pokemon grow, Milbelle must think very hard to help him and get the wish she desires.

* * *

The Christmas Mudbray

Mudbray was born with super long ears that made him stand out from all the rest, he tended to be a bit more on the clutzy side. Leaving him feeling sad and lonely. However with time he will come within a warm trainers arms and given his greatest task ever.

the end

Author Notes: So there we have it~ Though both Sen and I began running out of ideas, there's a lot of christmas movies and such...but it's hard to recall them, let alone add pokemon into the mix. 

With that thanks for checking up the stuff. Please feel free to pm what you guys think and even give these ideas a try(just let us know and make a mention) Hope you guys enjoy the holiday


End file.
